


Unconventional Start

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Darcy is kidnapped by HYDRA. When the facility where she's being held gets attacked, a scientist gases her cell. Her savior helps her out as best he can.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card #17:O1Savior,O2Strong,O3Go,O4Have to,O5Ohio





	Unconventional Start

Darcy couldn't believe she was stuck in Ohio. It was just her luck. She'd been on a cross-country road trip—because let's face it—she didn't have the money for a plane ticket, plus she was hauling quite a few boxes for Jane in the back of her car.

Or at least she thought she was still in Ohio. She wasn't actually sure she knew where she was. She'd got off the interstate to go to the bathroom and get something to eat and there had been lots of traffic and signs and a police officer pointing her in the direction of a detour sign. That had been an hour ago, at least.

And now her car had done something weird and died and wouldn't turn back on. She checked her phone battery, 30%, which wasn't too terrible. What was terrible was she didn't have any service. What sort of carrier did she have that they didn't cover the middle of the country? At least she'd been able to coast to the side of the road. She looked around. There was a lot of farmland, a lot of houses, and not much else.

She gathered up her purse, her phone and taser, just in case, and her car keys. Locking the car, she turned and started walking. She supposed she could walk up to one of the houses all around and knock and ask for a phone or some help but that would be weird and creepy. Who does something like that?

She'd come across a gas station eventually.

The first commercial building she came across was not a gas station. It was an antique store. She headed in—because what else was she going to do?—and looked around. At first, she didn't see anybody working there but after wandering through a few aisles she found someone talking with a man with a big bushy beard and a hat. He might have been wearing suspenders. Oh god, had she wandered into Amish country? She congratulated herself on not stopping at one of the houses she'd passed; they probably wouldn't have had a phone anyway. The store itself had electric lights, so maybe that was a good sign. A phone with service and someone who could fix a car.

She had a cell phone for this reason, so she wouldn't be stranded in the middle of nowhere like some horror movie. Stupid service provider.

She waited, as patiently as possible, but it didn't seem like the two men would be finished debating the pros and cons of the antique stove they were standing near anytime soon. Especially since one man's gripe segued into a story about somebody's neighbor's grandfather's childhood.

She sighed, a bit loudly, but the clerk just glanced in her direction and gave her a smile before saying, "Welcome. Have a look around. We've got some of the best antiques in the country." He then turned back to the Amish guy and continued with his story.

Right. Well.

She turned and wandered around. She was a modern girl. Liked modern _electric_ things and being an antique store in Amish country definitely didn't pique her interest all that much. There was a slightly darker area in the corner and several tables and chairs around but there was a sign on the serving counter that said they were closed. She ventured over to look at the menu anyway.

That's when someone chloroformed her.

She woke up to a horrible headache with a lingering chemical smell in her sinuses and a dry mouth. It was dark. A basement? She wasn't sure. It looked a bit too big to be a basement. Where the hell was she?

"Hey!" she tried to shout, but her mouth wasn't the only thing dry. Her entire throat was dry and scratchy and she really wanted some water.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she decided she was definitely not in a basement. Or, at least, not your typical basement. Basements didn't have cage bars or observation windows or hospital beds. There was a bottle of water on a small table beside the bed that she checked the plastic seal on before she unscrewed the cap to drink it. She'd watched enough survival videos on youtube to ration herself too and didn't drink all of it even though she wanted to. Plus, in her quick inspection of the room, she hadn't seen a toilet.

She stood up on wobbly legs and steadied herself on the metal bedframe when her head spun. Getting drugged was not her idea of a good time. She patted her pockets out of habit and pulled out her phone. It was still on but the battery said 7% and there was still no service. Amazing. Great job service provider.

She dropped her phone on the bed and stuck her hand back into her pocket. Two things were missing. Her car keys and her taser. Of course, the abductor wouldn't be stupid enough to leave her a weapon. She could have been so lucky.

She wanted to use her phone as a flashlight but knew better as it would drain the battery faster. She stuffed it back in her pocket at least. No need to chance losing it if she did manage a jailbreak. Walking around the perimeter of the small room didn't afford her any clues as to her location but she did learn that the bed and small table were bolted to the floor and that there was an air vent in the otherwise solid-looking ceiling near the door. She walked to the door and banged on it a few times. It made a hollow bang. She frowned and walked to the observation window with the bars. She tapped the clear glass with a fingertip and squinted to try and see out. She couldn't tell what was beyond the room. A lab?

God, she hoped whoever abducted her would come back soon, if only because she was absolutely bored. They'd probably gloat about something to upset her but then she'd also find out more about why they'd taken her from the antique store. Maybe she was one in a string of unsolved cases. A ball of anxiety started to form in her stomach and she decided that she shouldn't go down that train of thought.

Hey, whoever it was might be getting her car fixed. It's not like they could really steal it as it was, right?

Darcy sighed and crossed her arms, propping herself up on what amounted to a window sill and waited.

It didn't take long before she started to daydream. And then doze. So she went back to the bed and laid down. She wasn't sure if she was happy that there were sheets, a blanket, and a pillow on the bed or not. At least they looked clean.

She jolted awake to the sound of fireworks.

No. Gunfire.

Gunshots echoed throughout the facility, followed by screams. She jumped up and darted to her little window, hoping that she could see something. The lights in the lab were on and three people in lab coats were huddled near the back wall while a fourth was madly typing on a computer terminal in the center of the room.

There was an odd clicking sound and the air that was previously being pumped into the room through the vent turned off. That did not bode well for her continued survival so she banged on the glass with her hand. The typing guy glanced up but then returned his eyes to the screen he was looking at. The vent turned on again but this time the air was tainted with a purple cloud of something being sprayed into the room as well. She rushed to the door and banged on that.

She could only hear a muffled shushing sound and someone saying no repeatedly.

She banged harder on it.

There was an answering bang that made her jump back and hide in the corner. Three more bangs followed. There was silence for a moment and she ventured back to the window. She frowned to see all four scientists on the ground growing bloodstains on their coats. No one else was in the room.

She went back to the door and banged some more. "Hey!" she shouted. Someone was obviously here, murdering people, possibly her abductors, but that wouldn't do her any good if they left without springing her before whatever was in that purple smoke got to her. It was surprisingly sweet smelling. Like the lavender she sprayed her pillow with at night when she remembered. That didn't reassure her.

The sound of an airtight pressure release valve disengaging had her breathing out a heavy sigh of relief. The door swung open and what greeted her was... decidedly not the police.

It was one person. A man. With brown hair and angry eyes and black tactical gear.

And a metal arm.

Holy shit.

She saw him sniff and then heard him swear. He walked closer to her, holstering his gun as he did so. When he was close enough that she had to tip her head back to see his face, he studied her. "How long was the purple gas deployed?"

"I don't know? Five minutes?"

He swore under his breath again. "What's your name?" His voice was rough and the sound of it seemed to graze along her skin. She shivered.

"Darcy."

"This is very important, Darcy, but what did the gas smell like?" She blinked up at him and smiled. God, he was sexy. Who knew tactical gear and deadly weapons would be a turn on for her? Then again, Thor was pretty hot too. Maybe it was the armor? He reached out and touched her shoulder and the feel of his hand on her arm sent little shockwaves of pleasure through her. He shook her a little and her head wobbled. "Darcy? What did the gas smell like? Though I think I can probably tell."

That's right. He'd asked her something. "My bed. Smelled good."

"Like flowers?"

"Mmhmm. Like lavender. Soft and... pretty... you're very pretty." She reached up and touched his cheek.

He sighed and let his face fall into her hand so she cupped it. "I always hated when they'd gas me with that one. Come on, let's get you some fresh air." He grabbed her hand with his right one and led her out of the sprawling facility.

On the walk, Darcy's body seemed to get hotter and just the sensation of her clothes rubbing against her skin made her both irritated and shivery. "S'hot."

"I know doll, I'll help make it better as soon as we get out of here," he said.

* . * . *

Bucky led the girl by the hand up the last set of stairs and out of the hidden door set in the middle of a copse of trees. It had taken him a while to find this underground HYDRA facility but he was glad he hadn't put off clearing it. Who knows what would have happened to this girl if he had. As soon as they were out in the sunshine, she started pawing at her shirt. It came off quickly and he took it from her, hanging it over his shoulder while he kept an eye out for stragglers who might have tried to double back. He was almost positive he'd got everyone but it didn't hurt to be cautious. Especially with what he knew was about to happen. He went to the truck that he'd commandeered and opened the back driver's side door, pulling out a blanket. At the same time, she flung her bra off and started to shuck her pants. He retrieved the clothes as she shed them and set them in the truck. When she was naked, she wasted no time touching herself.

He nodded and gestured for her to follow him where the trees were thicker so they'd have some shade. She didn't notice and after he spread out the blanket, he went back to get her. When she didn't want to move from where she was leaning against the truck he picked her up. "So strong... my savior..." she murmured. "It hurts." Her fingers were buried between her thighs and she'd developed a light sheen of perspiration all over. Her hair was starting to stick to her forehead.

"I know, sweetheart. You've got the right idea. Come here and lay down."

She did as he suggested, sprawling out on the blanket as pretty as anything, legs spread wide and her short fingernails playing at her clit.

"How fast can you make yourself orgasm, dollface?" he asked as he knelt between her thighs and sat back on his feet.

"Don't want to, want to draw it out. You said you'd help," she said. Her voice had gone raspy and quiet as she reached up to claw at his clothes.

He ignored her seeking hands and asked, "Can you get off from dirty talk? S'that something you like?" She moaned and returned her focus to her fingers.

Bucky knew that pain. The poisoned gas, as sweet as it smelled, caused intense arousal. At the right dosage, it made him willing and compliant, overheated and engorged, and it made him want to draw out the pleasure as long as he could. Trouble was, the longer he let it, the more painful it got. If left to his own devices he'd edge himself until the pleasure turned to pain and he'd screamed himself hoarse when he finally came, his nerves so hypersensitive that it felt like his cock had shot off shards of glass. The tenderness hadn't faded for over a week—and that was with superior healing. He suspected exposure for a normal person could result in hospitalization or possibly death.

"What do you like, Darcy?" he asked. "You like nipple play? Want me to touch your nipples?"

"Yeah," she said but didn't move. He didn't either, testing her to see if that was something she actually wanted or perhaps the dirty talk would be enough to help her off.

"What else, huh? Like it when someone goes down on you? Fingers you?" She moaned again and her eyes half-closed. Her fingers slowed like she was starting to edge already and he leaned up, closer to her. "Don't stop, sweetheart. I want to hear you come for me. You think you can do that? You ready for it?"

"Nooo, not yet."

He lowered his volume and said, "Stick your fingers inside, Darcy. S'that something you like? Don't stop playing with your clit, though. I want you to come."

She reached down, obeying him as she engaged both hands to do what he suggested. Her hips started rocking up into her hands.

"That's it, doll, you can do it. Come for me."

Her breathing grew heavier but her ministrations slowed down. "Want to ride your cock," she muttered.

"You can ride my cock after you come at least once. I'm not going to touch you until you come. Then you can ride me as long as you want." Bucky willed his body to relax. He knew there wasn't enough of the gas in the air to trigger a response in him—he needed a much longer exposure time or a higher concentration than what he'd been exposed to by releasing the room she was in—but that didn't mean he wasn't affected by the way Darcy was laid out in front of him and what she was doing.

"Need more," she muttered. Her hands had got rougher and Bucky hoped she wasn't hurting herself. He reached up and cupped her breast with his right hand, belatedly thinking about the blood that might be on his skin. There were a few flecks dotting the back of his hand but it had dried. He tried to concentrate on that, on the mission and the visual perimeter and the tasks in front of him rather than on how soft her skin was under his fingertips. He flicked her nipple once and then lightly squeezed, rolling it gently between his fingers. "Oh," she said on a gasp and then arched her back and thrust her chest further into his hand. "More, both sides, please, please."

Bucky inhaled deeply and obeyed, leaning forward to bring his mouth to her other breast. It had to be his mouth as he wasn't going to touch her with his metal hand. Although he had more feeling and sensation in it than one would typically expect of a prosthesis, he didn't trust himself not to hurt her with it.

She didn't seem to mind.

He licked her areola and nipped the skin below her nipple. Her hips pressed up against him as she rocked up into her hands. The move stimulated him but he focused his attention on bringing her pleasure. Every few moments he would back off and murmur something else dirty at her, encouraging her to come and promising more if she wanted it afterward. "Come for me, doll. Go on."

"Don't want to."

"You have to, Darcy. Come."

He was relieved when he felt her finally press up against him and stiffen. A little cry escaped her mouth as she did. He gentled his touch and sat back, pulling his hands completely off of her. He scooted back and stood, then draped the edge of the blanket up and over her, covering some of her nakedness.

He did a perimeter check and retrieved her clothes and a bottle of water from the truck before taking it to her.

He handed her the bottle. She drank about half before tightening the cap. "How are you feeling, Darcy?"

She looked up at him with a little confusion on her face before nodding. "What was that?"

"I don't know the official name or anything. I always called it 'the fucking gas' when they dosed me with it."

"Huh," she said. She looked around for a minute and then back up at him. "You didn't, though."

"You couldn't consent. I apologize for what I did."

"Thanks," she said. After another few minutes, she wiggled back into her clothes and then stood up. "You didn't happen to find my keys and my taser in there, did you?"

He pulled the car keys and the taser he'd found on one of the HYDRA agents on the upper levels out of his pocket and held them out to her.

"Awesome," she said, taking them from him. "I suppose they probably didn't fix my car."

"Were you hitchhiking?"

"No, no. Well, sort of. I was driving cross-country with a friend of mine's stuff—her name's Jane and she's a scientist—but then my car just stopped and I started walking. These guys—"

"HYDRA."

"HYDRA?" she repeated, her eyebrows raising. "Right, okay. I've heard of them. Bad shit. Anyway, they snatched me from an Amish antique store."

"I saw the store."

"Yeah, so my car's probably a half a mile down that road."

"I can take you to it. Have a look at it. Maybe take you somewhere that could actually help you," Bucky offered. It felt like the least he could do seeing as how she'd just been kidnapped. He didn't want to think about what HYDRA was planning to do with her had he not decided to hit this base.

"That sounds... great, actually. Hey, what's your name?"

"Bucky Barnes."

Her eyes did not go wide with contempt or pity. Maybe that meant when the HYDRA agents said all the files had been dumped after INSIGHT, not everything had been included. Maybe she didn't know about the Winter Soldier and who he used to be.

She smiled at him and bent to pick up the blanket. She did an awful job folding it but it gave him a moment to settle his mind. He hadn't expected to pick up a companion but for the foreseeable future, he apparently had one.

"Thanks again," she said, looking up at him from under her lashes. She then hip-checked him and walked ahead of him to his truck. He followed.


End file.
